


Try Something New

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Nook/bulge combo, Oral, Xenobiology, roleplay kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea has learned about some new things while talking with the humans.  Curious, she decides to try them out on Meenah, bringing something new to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Ahhh, it's finally done! This is my entry for Giftstuck, for BatchSan. I hope it is something that you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful PantherTheRogue for going through and betareading this! It is greatly appreciated!

“Cod damn, Serket. You shore you know what you are trying to do here?”

Face fins flared, legs shifting, the fuchsia blooded sea dweller shifted amongst the pile. Stockinged legs crossed as the sea dweller eyed the cerulean blood before her. Her cheeks puffed up, tinted a soft fuchsia as she crossed her arms over her bare chest. The heiress wouldn't admit it, but she was feeling rather awkward about the intimate situation.

Especially since her mate was about to try something new.

Something completely unheard of in the realm of trolls.

Aranea couldn't help but to pull away with a smirk. Her hands remained on Meenah's thighs, massaging, small circles on the inside of them. She could sense what Meenah was feeling. That nervousness that she found ever so adorable. “It's something the humans enjoy doing. Both things.” she gladly informed. “I hear from Porrim's dancestor, it is a completely different sensation than a bulge. And according to her matesprit I guess us trolls are fortunate enough to have a textured tongue. Not only that the whole idea of pretending you are something you are not tends to bring in a thrill...”

Meenah couldn't help but to roll her eyes, already sensing that the cerulean blood was about to go on a tangent. She suddenly found herself not being able to care about Aranea's explanation. Skilled fingers were quick to press to those lips.

“Fuck. That shore was a bad idea to ask. How aboat you shush your face and if I decide I don't like what you are doing, I will make shore to stop you.” More frustrated fin flaring. The fuchsia blood may have kept on a facade of cool most of the time, but she certainly couldn't hide how awkward she could be.

Aranea just smirked and chuckled, fingers rubbing those small circles again. “So you are going to let me show you, then? I thought for sure you would want an explanation.”

“You're killin' the mood, Serket.” Meenah tried to growl out, though it was more of a pout in the end.

It was a hard thing to do. After all, the Scorpio certainly loved to talk. But if she were to show her matesprit what she was about to do, she was going to need her mouth for those much more important matters.

She heard the pout of impatience, and she just smiled a little bit. Her blue painted lips lightly kissed those inner thighs, then nibbled lightly. She could still sense the other's uneasiness. What they were doing was something new. Something that most trolls haven't even heard of.

Even through the nervousness, however, Meenah gave a soft sigh. A tiny shiver ran through her body. There was an unconscious urge to open her legs further. Even if she wasn't completely sure what was going on, there was one thing for certain- she couldn't deny that she actually wanted this. She wanted so much more.

All Aranea was doing right now, though, was teasing her. Fangs grazed against her skin followed by a gentle lick of the tongue, then, a kiss. Soft sucking on those thighs, leaving marks as the Scorpio slowly made her way up, alternating her attention between the thighs.

“Fucking hell, Serket.” the Pisces keened a little. The flustering flutter turned into more of a curious ache, then needy want. She leaned her head back, and soon she found herself glad she was letting Aranea take the wheel this time around.

“You better start showing me,” the heiress hissed. She couldn't help it. “I swear. If you aren't infuriating me with your mouth by talking, you're doing it to drive me mad some other way.”

There was a gentle, light swat to the rear. Meenah gasped, softly moaned. “Patience there, sweety.” the tone was sultry, a hint of teasing and definite scolding

“It's Mindfang there, your highness.” she looked up from between Meenah's legs, her lips just brushing against the lips of her nook. “I got the treasure you want. And you promised to pay me well.”

The fuchsia blood was about to growl a mark, but then she felt that tongue along her. There was a pause on Aranea's end as she got used to tasting her mate. It was new for both of them. Meenah, on the other hand, didn't notice the pause. Just gave a moan.

“I am your e-empress.” and Meenah reached down, fingers curling around a horn. “And I demand you give me what I want.”

The thought that Meenah was so willing to join in with the roleplaying sent a thrill down her spine. She giggled, hands reaching under Meenah, fingers caressing her ass.

“So, do you want the booty?” Aranea groped at her ass as she punctuated the point.

Meenah growled and tugged on Aranea’s horn. “Oh my COD, Serkeeee... hnng fuck...” Meenah frustration was cut short when she felt that tongue on her again, past her nook lips now, running along her pleasure nub. Her fingers curled around that horn again, the other reaching to grab the other, rubbing them slowly and teasingly.

“Mmm, Mindfang. You shore do know how to bribe royalty.” her back arched, feeling that tongue run over her pleasure nub again. It was slow and a bit awkward as Aranea began adjusting to using her tongue. She was used to using her bulge and her fingers, but this was new. She was tasting Meenah, feeling her shift under her lips, experiencing the new coolness of the Pisces under her tongue. Her tongue ran down to her nook entrance, pressing to see what kind of reaction she would receive. The trilling gasp certainly was a pleasant sound to say the least.

Meenah couldn't help but to roll her hips the moment she felt her tongue at her entrance. Aranea was right. The texture of troll tongues were a great thing, so much unlike a bulge. She bit her lip, arched her back, rolling her hips again to get that god-forsaken tongue deeper, feeling her bulge begin to writhe out.

Alright, for now she would have Aranea take the lead, but she was going to act like her caste soon enough if this kept up. Aranea could sense that. She wasn't ready to give up control yet. One last lick and then she was pulling away, back to just those teasing kisses as she watching Meenah outright whine. Meenah huffed as she glared down at her mate. “I-I never gave you permission to stop there, Mindfang.” she hissed desperately through her teeth.

“Last time I remember, Empress,” Aranea licked her lips, the taste of her matesprit still on them, “I am still the one that has the booty,” once again she went to massaging her mate's rear to prove the point. “And since you want it so badly, you are going to have to do what I want to get your payment.”

Meenah tried to growl, but it ended up coming out as a pathetic whimper instead.

“That mouth of yours is always so infuriating.” She murmured bitterly as she flopped onto the bed. Her bulge was writhing against her legs now. She was desperate and needy, even though she wasn't about to admit it yet.

“You love every moment of it, Empress. It's why you could never go black for me.”

“Ahh... fuck you... please, Mindfang?” She had tried so hard to not beg, but she was too worked up for that now.

“Oh, you are so kind to this pirate. Are you ever this kind to your subjects?”

Aranea never let Meenah answer that. Her tongue was once again on Meenah, deepening into that nook, feeling that bulge wrapping around her horn. Even she couldn't help her own moan at the feeling, since the Scorpio getting just as worked up as her mate.

Meenah keened softly, pleased, hips rolling once again. Lips pressed into her pleasure nub, tongue wriggling into that pleasantly fuchsia nook. Her webbed fingers grabbed onto the blankets, trying to ground herself as she felt that pleasure. “Cod, hell yes, M-Mindfang.” Her back arched. Fuchsia liquid was already staining blue lips as Aranea lapped at her nook lips. It took her some time, but she was beginning to find that she enjoyed the taste of her mate.

It wasn't long before Meenah was writhing in absolute pleasure, putty in Aranea's hands as she held onto the control. She could sense that she was getting close, what with the way the heiress writhed, the ways she keened and moaned Aranea's roleplaying name. 

The Scorpio found her own hand running down her body, rubbing against herself. She was beginning to get just as worked up as Meenah was, her own urges slowly getting the best of her.

Meenah found that she was getting close. “Fuck, hell yeah, Mindfang. Almost...”

Aranea pulled way again with another kiss to thighs. Frustrated growls emitted from the heiress.

“Serk, uh, Mindfang, what the fuck do you think you’re...” She was quickly cut off with a kiss to her lips. It was deep, passionate, and even in her frustration she couldn't help but to kiss back. Their tongues caressed one another, piercings brushing along unpierced skin. Then, they pulled away, just for a moment.

“I think I have what I need from you.” Aranea purred. “I guess I can give you what you want now.” She placed another brushing kiss onto Meenah's lips. “I think it’s time for this pirate to ride out on the high seas.”

Meenah paused. Any sexual urge was put on hold as she stared at her mate. She blinked a few times.

Then, she burst out giggling. Aranea couldn't help but to stare at her mate. She was crossed her arms, her brow furrowing. “What’s so funny?” she grumbled, a bit affronted.

“You are so fucking adorabubble.” Meenah sat up and gently grasped her mates face, pinching the Scorpio's cheeks. “Even your attempts at sea puns makes you so wonderful.” Before Aranea could say anything, Meenah was kissing her again, though less passion, it was a little more gentle and loving.

“Now, get back to riding me like the high seas or somefin like that.” She giggled at Aranea's eye roll. She gave a warm smile, then pulled the Scorpio in for another kiss.

That was all the convincing Aranea needed.

She reached between them, rubbing at Meenah slowly. Her own bulge reached for her mates, fuchsia wrapping with cerulean, writhing against one another. A heavy gasp could be heard from the both of them, holding on to one another in absolute pleasure. Hips rolled, pressed against each other, both of them trying to get just a little bit more friction, even though they tried not to rush. The kiss was only broken for them to knock horns together, rubbing them in a loving, yet passionate fashion. Lips remained close as they breathed heavily, panting, moaning with each movement.

Aranea broke away to start nipping and nibbling at Meenah’s neck. The high blood gasped, her fins flaring a little at the light little nips.

“Well, empress?” Aranea leaned in to whisper into her finned ear. “Aren't you going take me in as your high captain?” to hear her mate call her empress in such a way made Meenah give a moan of approval.

“I'll make you Captain of the battleship Peixes, alright, Mindfang.” Meenah chuckled a little breathlessly, gasping when she felt a slightly harsher nip on her ear. The heiress didn't have time to protest the rough bite because the next thing she knew, Aranea was lining herself up with her own flaring bulge, the Scorpio's nook dripping cerulean on the fuchsia member. Meenah shivered, her bulge seeking Aranea's nook, entering it almost immediately.

The cerulean blood whimpered at the feeling of the wriggling bulge sliding slowly into her nook, and she was soon sinking down on it. Her voice keened in a loud moan, pressing more and more of the bulge into herself. She hadn't realized just how needy she was.

The sound that Aranea was making was music to Meenah's ears. She gave a purring growl as she watched her mate sit up, a finned hand reaching up to caress a breast, brushing her fingers against the other's nipples. A soft gasp came from above, and Meenah knew that she was now in control.

“You like that, Mindfang?” the sea dweller purred in a husky, teasing voice, grinning smugly. She couldn't help it. She had been cocky all her life, and she wasn't about to stop here. She gave a slow rolling of the hips, but only just enough to tease Aranea. She wasn’t about to give her what she so desperately wanted. Not after all that teasing she did, anyway. The fuchsia blood listened to those purrs, those desperate murmurs, the quiet needy moans. She gave another slow role.

“Empress, if you don't start moving, I’ll...”

“You’ll what?” Meenah teased. Though, to be fair, her own control was wavering. After all, Aranea had teased her all night and set her near the edge several times.

“I... I’ll...”

Meenah waited for it. Could see the look on her mates face as Aranea was desperate to try and find any threat she could to tell the sea dweller just what she would do if she didn't get any satisfaction. She was trying so hard not to beg. But she was worked up, and she only had herself to blame.

There was a long pause, and a word was muttered that Meenah rarely ever heard. It sent thrills down her spine to know that she could bring it out just by doing so little.

“Please, Empress!” and the Scorpio bit her lip, her face flushed deep cerulean as she tried to move her own hips faster, tried to bring on her own pleasure, all the while Meenah pulled away as she tried to press down.

“That's betta, Mindfang. Welcome to SS Peixes. Enjoy the ride.” her webbed fingers grasped onto graceful hips, claws teasing the skin before she rolled her hips up hard. Her bulge flared as it was pushed into the Scorpio, hands pulling the other down just as hard.

Aranea's back arched in the pleasure, her hands grasping onto Meenah's boney hips, just for something to hold on to. Especially since Meenah wasn’t letting up at all. Each movement was faster, harder, and more forceful than the last. Aranea was purring in pleasure, though her own bulge was seeking for its own pleasure. It flopped helplessly against the base of Meenah's own bulge, curling in and out, searching for something, anything, to hold onto. Before long it was slithering down past Meenah's thighs. Fuchsia marks were already making themselves known, bruises that would show who had the control.

Meenah shifted as she felt the bulge slip inside of her. “God damn, Mindfang...” she moaned, throwing her head back as she pressed down against it, “You're giving me all the goods...”She trembled lightly, pleasure suddenly flowing through her in waves. She had already been so close before they started, with everything that Aranea had done to her.

Her legs hooked around Aranea's, pulling her closer, latching onto her mate, making sure that they kept moving. They both grasped the other's hands, fingers twining, just holding on to one another as they moved, pressing further and faster into one another.

“Fuck, Ara... Mindfang...” Meenah's voice was a crescendo. She was sure the others could hear them by now. She knew she would have to deal with Kankri's rants later. But, for now, that was the last thing on her mind. She was so close; she could feel pleasure coiling up inside of her.

She didn't last long after that, and soon she was screaming out a random flurry of words. Her legs wrapped tighter around the cerulean blood, pulling her as deep as she possibly could, pressing her flaring bulge all the way in the tight nook as fuchsia genetic material spilled into her mate. Aranea panted heavily, still moving, her hips rolling in shallow movements. She wasn't far behind, her own cerulean liquids dripping onto the sheets as she hit her own orgasm.

The room was filled with their moans and whimpers, the murmurs of “Mindfang” and “Empress” in the air as they rode out that pleasure. Pailless sex was another one of those things Aranea had introduced to Meenah from what she had learned from the humans. It was an odd kink to trolls. Certainly one the sea dweller enjoyed far more than she wanted to admit.

Meenah's head spun and she was purring, indulging in the afterglow. She whimpered when she felt Aranea move. Still connected, neither one dared to pull away, even with how sensitive they were. The cerulean blood pressed their lips together, both of them purring and smiling.

“So, was that good enough of an explanation, or do I need to lecture you?” Aranea asked, smirking slyly, ready to get talking. Meenah rolled her eyes, lightly nipping at the other's nose.

“You betta keep that mouth shut.” Meenah warned. “That was a good seanough explanation for me. I don't need a lecture. Not from that stupid mouth of yours.” She muttered affectionately. Aranea chuckled and pecked the heiress’ lips.

“Then I do hope to try this again. It was a definitely a wonderful indulgence and I-”

“There’s gonna be more than just indulging.” she agreed, successfully cutting her off as she pulled the sheets around both of them, wanting enjoying the wonderful closeness without Aranea blabbing off again. Both of them shared one last kiss.

It was amazing how something so infuriating could be so wonderful.


End file.
